


It was sudden

by purple_violet99



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Not A Happy Ending, Sad, Season/Series 04, other people mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:26:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_violet99/pseuds/purple_violet99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically this is an alternative ending for season four I thought of...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was sudden

Seeing Derek torn apart by the berserker was like watching my mum die all over again but without having time to come to peace with it and say goodbye. The unexplainable terror that washes over you when someone you love is hurt is the worst feeling anyone will ever feel. And I did love Derek, I loved him with every fibre of my being. Not that he or anyone else knew that though. Although, I’m sure Derek knows I cared. We had been fooling around with each other for a while. In secret of course but he was my first and god did I love him. Even when I was with Malia and he was with Braedon I always loved him. Sure we fought and there was times when I seriously considered maiming him but the love I felt was constant.  
So watching him stumble to the ground had me freezing in terror. My whole body went rigid, cold seeping into my bones, and hands beginning to shake. All sound muted apart from Derek’s wheezing breaths trying to force air into his lungs. Braedon was the one kneeling in front of Derek but his eyes were trained on me. “Go” he told us. Go? How did he expect me to leave him like this? Dying in the arms of someone who wasn’t me. So walking forward ignoring his pleads for me to save Scott I knew what I had to do.  
Derek was the only one who knew. The only one who knew that ever since the nogitsune I had been practising magic that the nogitsune left behind. He helped me control it, to use it. It’s funny how I trusted him with my secret more than Scott. Love does that though. It refocuses your world to centre on that one person until everything you do is for them. That’s why I knew that I had to do what I was going to do even knowing the consequences.  
Kneeling next to Braedon, who was looking at me with wide confused eyes, in front of Derek I lifted my hands and placed them on top of his fatal wound. At first when Derek grunted in pain she tried to shove me away but when she saw the white light begin to glow where my hands were pressed and she sat back and watched in wonder as Derek began to heal.  
I knew what would happen before I did it which is why when Derek’s wounds became my own I only felt relieved it worked. Braedon shoved past me as soon as my hands stopped glowing and I let her, too weak to protest. They didn’t notice the blood pouring from me, too busy staring at Derek’s fully healed body in amazement. With the help of Braedon, Derek stood leaving me on the floor trying to hide the blood. It wasn’t until Derek looked down to probably say thanks that he noticed I still hadn’t moved.  
“Stiles?” He said timidly. So plastering a fake smile on my face and telling them to go on ahead and that I’d catch up, just needed a minute to catch my breath then I’d be right behind them. Luckily Braedon was there and she dragged Derek towards the building while I struggled to stand. Using the wall as leverage I made it to the door. Unfortunately that’s when the coughing started and soon blood was dripping from my lips and my eyes were losing focus. My stubbornness is the only thing that kept me tumbling towards the noise of people shouting.  
Seeing Scott breaking out of a berserker mask surprised us all. But of course we couldn’t all just kill Kate and go home because then Peter was talking about Alpha’s and power. To be honest I was too busy dying to listen. The fight was ruthless, neither one holding back their immense strength. I must have blacked out because the next thing I knew everyone was hugging Scott and Peter was out cold and they were asking Derek how he healed.  
Then things really turned to shit. All eyes turned in my direction as my body finally gave out and I crashed to the floor. Scott and Derek were safe, I could rest peacefully now. Barely aware of everyone rushing over, only aware of the blood that was spilling free at an alarming pace, I didn’t notice as Derek cradled my body like a lifeline.  
“Stiles, just stay with us okay, you’re fine” That was Scott, always the optimist.  
“H-hey Scott-t”  
“You’re gonna be fine, okay. We’re going to head back home and my mums going to patch you up” Tears were streaming down his face and his voice kept breaking, showing how much this affected him. In fact everyone was crying. Some silently and some loudly.  
“Is every… everyone ok-ay?”  
“We’re all fine Stiles, we won so you have to live so that we can celebrate” They tried to lift me but when I screamed they stopped immediately.  
“We can get drunk, y-yeah?”  
“Yeah and there will be karaoke, you love karaoke” He held my hand so tightly it would have been painful if everything wasn’t numb. Black veins travelled up his arms but from his growl of frustration, nothing was happening “Why won’t it work!?”  
“Because there’s n-no pain”  
“Scott, it’s too late” Braedon said quietly while trying to pull Scott from me but stopped when both he and Derek growled. Seems the magic restored Derek’s werewolf powers.  
“We aren’t leaving him” Normally Derek sounded so calm and collected but he just sounded hollow and broken when he said that which broke my heart.  
“Don’t b-be stupid Der- Derek”  
“You knew didn’t you? You knew that when you healed me it would kill you instead”  
“It was the only way”  
“Why Stiles? Why on earth would you do that instead of leaving me to die? What in god’s name made you do something that stupid?” I could feel his hot tears on my face but my eyes were too unfocused to see him.  
“Bec-cause I love you” If anything that just made him cry harder but knowing it was my only chance I had to say it “Always h-have”  
“You can’t leave me Stiles” Derek whispered into my hair.  
“It’s okay. Y-you hav-ve the pa-ack and you’re all gonna be fi-ine”  
“I need you… Scott needs you. We all need you so you have to keep breathing”  
“You… were alw-ways so de-demanding…” It was so sudden. One minute I was breathing, the next nothing. There was so much else I wanted to say to them all; tell Kira that Scott loved her as much as she loved him and not to worry; tell Liam that I was proud he learned control; tell Malia not to close herself off from everyone, thank Braedon for helping and to stay for Derek, let Scott know that he was my best friend, my brother and I would miss him. I didn’t get to ask for one of them to tell my dad I was sorry or Lydia that she was a great friend or Melissa that she was like a second mum. As much as I loved them all I was relieved. For the first time in a long time I was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think, thanks!  
> Also, sorry if there were any mistakes or anything.


End file.
